


It Takes Two to Tango

by haha_writting_goes_brrrrrrrrr



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Knifeplay, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, ToxicTango, theyre in love and fucking that’s all u need to kno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:53:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26517769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haha_writting_goes_brrrrrrrrr/pseuds/haha_writting_goes_brrrrrrrrr
Summary: Killer’s a top and when he’s not he’s a power bottom. Dance is more than happy to let him have free rein.
Relationships: Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 54





	It Takes Two to Tango

**Author's Note:**

> -casually ignores requests to make a CoffeeCreamer 4K fic-  
> -casually ignores that to write this-

Dance panted, feeling killer clench around him. The smaller skeleton under him groaned, letting out a breathy laugh.

“Yeah,” he breathed out,wiggling his hips. Dance growled and thrusted forward, hoping it’ll shut Killer up for once. It only caused his lover to chuckle again before continuing.

“God babe, you feel so good filling me up. Gotta say, wasn’t sure how this would play out, you being on top.” Killer reached out and gripped Dance’s shoulder, pulling him down for a hard kiss. 

Killer broke the kiss and moaned as Dance hit a sweet spot, yanking the dancer’s head aside to bite and kiss his neck. 

“But I gotta say,” he panted, and dance cursed as he felt killer’s hands start creeping up his back. “I  _ really _ love what you’re doing to me.” Dance shivered, feeling cold metal drag against his spine. Killer was wearing some rather...special gloves. Each fingertip was covered in a sharp metal claw, those same claws currently trailing up and down his spine and dipping into his rib cage. Killer suddenly gripped harder, the claws gently digging into Dance. He grunted, hips faltering.

“Hah, ah- Killer,” he tried to growl out a warning, it sounded more like a plea. Killer arched his back, grinding his hips viscously against Dance’s.

“Come on baby,” he murmured, Dance could feel the wetness slowly dripping out of Killer as he thrusted. “Give me what I need, I know you can do it.” Dance groaned and sped up, feeling marrow start seeping up from where killer’s hands dug into him.

“Ah! Yes Dance that’s perfect you’re doing so well, I’m so close baby just a little more.” Killer lowered his head and started on Dance’s neck again, he was sure to leave a collection of bruises at this point. With a shaking hand Dance started rubbing Killer’s clit, softly at first, then harder when his partner moaned and started arching up towards his hand. He felt Killer come undone with a wail, clenching against his cock as he shuddered and moaned. 

Dance was so close by now, but he slowed down to give killer a break. His boyfriend looked at him with hazy eyes, before surging up and flipping them over. Dance gasped as Killer situated himself and sank back down on Dances cock, a smirk on his face. 

“Who told you you could stop,” he purred, trailing his claws lovingly down the side of Dance’s face. He began bouncing up and down slowly, snickering as Dance’s head snapped back as he hissed. Killer groaned, grinding down on Dance’s member in between thrusts.

“K-Killer?” The desperation in Dance’s voice made killer clench around his cock, though his face showed no signs of being affected.

“Yes my dear, did you need something?” Dance cursed internally at that deceptively innocent voice. “Because if you need something, you know what you gotta do~” 

Dance cried out as Killer started moving a little faster, just enough to let Dance get close to the edge without falling off. Combined with the clawed hands now tracing his ribs Dance felt like the slightest touch would send him tumbling over.

“P-please,” he begged, letting his eyelights turn to hearts. “Please let me cum, I need it so bad” he saw Killer’s eyelights shrink as he slowed down. Dance arched his back, biting back a protest.

“Oh honey,” he purred, and Dance swallowed nervously at the heated look Killer was giving him. “I’m going to make you scream my name”. 

There was no time for Dance to adjust. One moment they were going slow, barely moving, the next Killer was leaning forward, snapping his hips down like he intended on riding Dance until he broke him. 

Dance, pinned down under Killer’s body, couldn’t do more than wail, the pleasure assaulting him. He gripped at Killer’s ribs, shaking as he moaned and begged for more. “Come on babe,” Killer panted against his ear, licking a hot trail up his neck to do so. “Cum for me.” 

The order pushed him over the edge, and Dance screamed as his vision turned white. He felt killer shudder against him and moaned as he rubbed his clit, bringing himself to a second orgasm. For a moment they just laid against one another, breathing hard. Then with a groan killer slid off of him, curling up against Dance’s side with a content purr. Dance sighed, slinging a hand over his partner and relaxing, his pelvis bitching about how sore he’ll be tomorrow.


End file.
